


【皇权富贵】无药可医

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 丞昊 - Fandom, 叁肆 - Fandom, 皇权富贵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 实习医生叁✖️校霸肆
Relationships: 范丞丞/黄明昊
Kudos: 4





	【皇权富贵】无药可医

“老大，你的嘴角还有血，我帮你擦干净。”A慌慌张张，捏了张纸巾的手微微颤抖着向前伸。

“别碰！”被关心的人丝毫不领情，一把拨开意图为他擦掉血迹的手，眉头紧皱，带着显而易见的不耐烦和嫌弃，“管好你自己。”

气势凌人那位看着不算健壮，可在肉眼不可见的衣衫里面肌肉的线条却雕刻流畅，这一推虽然没用全力但是还是把伸手的人掀得猛一踉跄。受到训斥的那人连忙收回了手，唯唯诺诺地道歉，连简单的对视都没有勇气。

黄明昊的黑色校服仅系了几颗纽扣，其余的似乎约好了一起逃脱了束缚，松松垮垮地垂在衣襟。衣服倒是很规矩端正的版型，却丝毫无法掩盖住穿它的那人骨子里散发着的乖张桀骜。

一头亮橘黄色的头发打着微卷，早已脱离了本应服帖所在的位置，在头顶肆意奔腾，反而有一种凌乱美。还未干涸的血迹在雪白的皮肤上红得扎眼，触目惊心，可佩戴着这些伤痕的人却毫不在意，就这么放任着伤口暴露在空气中。

作为黄明昊的躯体承载他的灵魂一定很辛苦吧，拳头常需攥紧与他人的肉体重撞；眼睛追随对方的肢体动作做出预判；手臂，脖颈，有时候甚至是脸颊，则往往用于承受击打碰撞造成的伤害。

今年他高三了，上个月刚过完18岁生日，这是他作为校霸的第三年。就在刚刚，他打完这周内的第五场架。其实即使作为校霸，这频率也相比之前有些过于高了，不知为何他感到自己最近有些恋战，还时常有些故意寻衅滋事的意图。

就比如这第五场架，两个猥琐的男性刻意在上楼梯时频繁抬头，贼眉鼠眼地偷窥正在上楼的女生裙底。照以往他只要在他们身后故意咳嗽两声，那两人就一定会收敛，没必要动手。可不知道为什么，他似乎就只是想找个借口打一架，二话没说就冲上去给了那两人实实在在的两拳。

突如其来挨了拳头那两人自然心气不平，一时头脑发热竟然开始还击，校霸也不是相当就能当的，小弟们赶到的时候猥琐男早就头破血流不堪疼痛的溜了，这场闹剧最终以那两人落荒而逃告终，只剩下黄明昊带了点小伤，一个人站在原地。

这段时间小弟们其实也感到了些许异样，可没有一个人敢提出疑问，再加上目睹了A的遭遇，现在更是一个个低着头，一言不发只等黄明昊发话。

“行了”，黄明昊摆摆手，“你们不用看起来一副我快要死了的样子，这点伤还不算什么。都散了。”

“是，老大。”

等他们都离开之后，黄明昊这才定了定神，迈开了步伐向着教学楼相反的地方走去。因为不放心又悄悄折返的A、B和C就这么看着自己的老大昂首阔步地走进了校医室。

说伤是小伤的也是他，因为这点伤去校医室的也是他。三人难以置信地看着黄明昊地身影消失在校医室门口，面面相觑，没有一个人知道这到底是个什么情况。

其实黄明昊也不是很清楚自己到底为什么会这样。

看到他进来，坐在办公桌后身着白大褂的人抬起了头，看到他受伤的样子，不由地叹了口气。听到这声叹息之后黄明昊突然心里有了猜测，或许自己来这里，可能就是为了听一听这个。

“丞丞，我刚打了一架。”

被唤为丞丞的那人起身从办公桌后走向他，眉宇间夹杂着责怪和不小心外露的心疼，他抬起手想碰碰伤口，却又在快要触到的前一秒收回了手。

为什么他不碰？我明明没有躲的，黄明昊不太满意。看着范丞丞的表情，他又想，或许面前这个人此时露出的表情也是他非要带着伤来这里的目的之一。

范丞丞转身走向药品柜，“碘伏用完了，只有双氧水。还有，说了多少次，我比你大，要叫范医生。”

“不要双氧水，痛。”带着伤的人故意忽略了后面半句话。

“你还知道痛！”范丞丞回过头恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“怕痛还打架？从我到这里实习你都打多少次了！”

厉声换回来的也只是黄明昊看似满不在乎地回应，“不知道啊~我从来都不数的。”

“23次！”

“哦？范医生记得这么清楚啊，很在意我吗？”这个时候他反倒叫他范医生了。

听到这句话范丞丞轻轻笑了，“你个小孩瞎说什么？赶紧过来擦药。”

“小”是黄明昊最听不得的，瞪大了眼睛就一通反驳：“我十八了！再说，你就比我大两岁，才大二的实习医生，应该也还来不及学多少专业知识吧？年龄和资历都没比我多多少，凭什么叫我小孩？”

“不要双氧水，找点别的。”

范丞丞一手捏着沾了双氧水的棉签，另一只手拿着装双氧水的塑料瓶，看着耍脾气的校霸一脸无奈，“不用双氧水用什么？也不看看是谁把碘伏都消耗光了。你过来好歹把嘴角血擦了，不然回去上课老师肯定以为你刚吃了人。”

这倒是很有趣的说服话术。看着范丞丞无可奈何地模样，黄明昊嘴角忍不住上扬的同时心底里突然升起一丝恶作剧的念头。

“听说，唾液也可以消毒，要不，你试试？”

说出这句话的时候黄明昊的心在打鼓，他觉得自己在期待范丞丞生气的样子。

以前每次来他都不厌其烦地对自己说，不要打架了，再打架他就要生气了不帮他涂药了，可每到下一次，他还是会叹着气用棉签帮他清理伤口。

如果范丞丞打自己一拳会是什么感觉，他应该也挺能打吧，白大褂袖口时常漏出半截手臂，上面青筋蜿蜒纵横，他见过一次，当这样的手臂发力的时候上面的纹路很是壮观。

“什么？”范丞丞一时没反应过来。

“我的意思是”，黄明昊挑挑眉，语气刻意地带了些许轻佻，“亲亲我，就可以消毒了。”

他应该要生气了吧，自己不仅屡教不改，还说出这种调戏般的话，黄明昊背在身后的手悄悄握成了拳，做好了范丞丞随时会冲过来揍他的准备。

范丞丞的表情瞬间就变了，他从来没见过他露出这种表情，每次带着渗血的伤口来到他面前的时候他大多数时候是带了责备的，但黄明昊总是可以透过他的双眼看到那些责备背后的不忍，或者换一种说法，他好像有很多话想要和自己说，但到了嘴边全被替换成了对他的说教。此时此刻的表情，黄明昊直直地看着他的眼睛，却还是无法辨认这是带着什么样的情绪。范丞丞可能是有点生气的，但生气似乎不占主要成分。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”他的反问里竟然带了几乎微不可查的颤抖。

黄明昊用沉默代替回答，但视线始终直行，横冲直撞闯进范丞丞的眼睛。

校医室的钟在此时显得特别的响，秒针一走一顿滴答不停，成为掩盖心跳的帮凶。范丞丞不知什么时候迈开脚步，走向黄明昊，一步一步，直到来到了他的面前。黄明昊预料不出他将会有什么行动，但这未知的处境反而让他精神亢奋。

范丞丞面无表情，伸出手扣上黄明昊的后脑勺，电光石火间带着双氧水的棉签就这么狠狠地按在了他破损的嘴角上。

无色液体一沾到伤口便开始滋滋气泡，在血红表面形成一片喧嚣地白沫。黄明昊吃痛，倒吸了一口冷气，想要躲开却被身后的手钳住动弹不得。

在他的拳头落在范丞丞身上之前，他的伤口已经被迅速清理干净，这一拳着力的瞬间，脑后的桎梏同时消失，他被反作用力推得倒退了两步，反而是范丞丞在原地纹丝不动。

面对突如其来的疼痛黄明昊气的咬牙切齿，发狠伸出拇指在嘴角抹了一把，“你找死啊！信不信老子揍你！”

可那人再次看向自己的眼神却让他不寒而栗，与想象中不同，范丞丞没有发火，甚至没有回应他的挑衅，只是淡淡地回了一句：“伤口最好少沾水。你可以回去上课了，快打铃了。”

就像下了逐客令一般，这让黄明昊更加恼火，这算什么？

但是面对没有反应的人，任何攻击都会像打在棉花上，吃力且没有效果。他不是那种用蛮力的人，如果他想要和谁打一架，有的是别的办法。

不就是变脸吗，说得好像谁不会似的。

“谢谢范医生，我先回去上课了，下次还麻烦你。”

看到听到这句话的人脸上明显的一滞，他心底里产生出一种报复的快感，头也不回地转身出了校医室。

可惜他没有回头看，不然或许可以看到范丞丞目送着他离去的眼神，仿佛能滴出水。

和黄明昊再次相见不会间隔太长，范丞丞预料到了这一点，但没想到会这么快。

校医室值夜班的工作往往是由年轻的实习生担任，临近宿舍门禁的时候校医室突然被人推开，黄明昊带着新的伤痕重新出现在了他的面前。

为什么，你总要一而再再而三的出现在我的视野里，范丞丞绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“丞丞”，黄明昊叫着带了点亲昵的叠字，炫耀般地把脖子上的伤口展示给他看，“不好意思哦我又打架了。”

“是吗？”范丞丞无助的仰着头望向天花板，避开了黄明昊的眼睛，“还是只有双氧水，或者，你又要说什么唾液可以消毒这样的话吗？”

“丞丞，救救我，我好痛。”不知道什么时候他已经来到了自己的身边，靠近他仰着头，身体已经贴了过来。

范丞丞一低头就看到了那双让他无处可躲的眼睛，眉毛耷拉着，嘴角微微向下弯，看起来是真的疼得委屈了。他无论如何也抵挡不住这样的黄明昊，只得乖乖认命，又变回了那个温柔的范医生，“那我用棉签沾点清水帮你擦一擦伤口好吗？”

黄明昊摇了摇头，头发在摇晃下骚动着范丞丞的下巴，激起一层痒意。

“你亲亲我就不痛了。”

黄明昊暧昧的呵气飘荡到了他的耳边，多少是带了挑衅的意味。范丞丞看着黄明昊得意的表情，眼睛越来越红。此时上午的痂已经在他的嘴角结了起来，棕色不规则的一小块，明晃晃地刺痛着他的眼睛。

你如果早知道了我对你的感情，这便是低劣的嘲笑和戏弄，简直不可饶恕。

黄明昊在这个学期之前还从来没有来过校医室，第一次来就是被范丞丞抓来的。

那天是开学的第一天，在校门口遇到了隔壁学校的校霸，两人一言不合直接在校门口打了起来。黄明昊正打得爽，突然被一双手用力地拉住，就这么稀里糊涂地被范丞丞拉到了校医室。范丞丞的第一位“病人”就是黄明昊，而这位不听话的病人在开学不到两个月内，已经来这里23次了。算上今晚，24次。

范丞丞每次都轻轻地拿出棉签，蘸取药水涂在他的伤口上，和他说不要打架了，他不希望看到他再出现在校医室，却又无意中为黄明昊的每一次到来计数。

这是很矛盾的，他一面希望他不要再来，一面又希望他能常出现在校医室的门口。

这个总是打架的高中生，有着和暴力行为不匹配的细嫩肌肤，明明是校霸，可当他靠近的时候身上却是淡淡的洗衣液的干净味道。

常理来说总是打架的校霸身上肌肉含量应该不少，但是范丞丞每次看到他都觉得他藏在校服下的躯体是温热而柔软的，可能是那洗衣液的味道让他产生了这种错觉吧。

没过多久他就发现自己生病了，当他在花洒下，热水在身上飞溅，手伸向胯下挺立之物，脑海中出现的却是黄明昊的模样的时候，他确信，自己一定是生病了。

原来之前的自己并不矛盾，他希望看到黄明昊来，但是不愿看他带着伤来，他会难过。

这种病其实不算罕见，病名为爱，却无药可医。

实习期不长，他本以为熬过这个学期就好了，于是范丞丞硬是收敛了自己本来不算隐忍的脾气，努力克制着心里那些肮脏的想法，扮演着好医生的角色，藏起了这不应当的爱意。

在今天之前，他还以为自己藏的很好，可看着黄明昊今天的反应，他一定是知道了。并且他还觉得这样的情感很可笑。

一时间累计压抑在心底的情感喷薄汹涌，冲破了牢笼，直接涌上了范丞丞的眼眶，只需瞬间他的眼角就泛起了清晰的红。

“如果这真的是你想的，那么如你所愿。”话音刚落，范丞丞低下了头衔住了那两片薄薄的双唇。如果你看不起这样的爱，那么这就是我对你的报复。

唇齿相接的瞬间他的双手已经环绕过黄明昊的身侧，停留在了他的后背，在他反应过来之前猛地把人往怀里带，接着惯性用舌入侵了黄明昊的口腔。

突如其来的吻让黄明昊站立不稳跌入了范丞丞的怀中，被就势抱得更紧了些，话到了嘴边全部被堵住，只能在水声渍渍里徒然地发出意义不明的唔唔声，而回应他的只有更凶狠的吻。

这个吻带了极强的侵略性，黄明昊没有防备一下子被侵蚀扫荡了个干净，面对步步紧逼的舌尖他想要往后缩却无路可退。湿滑而温热的舌毫无章法的撩拨着黄明昊的神经，带着没那么克制的狠劲，似乎要把他生吞活剥。

一时间范丞丞白大褂上消毒水的味道，还有他炽热嘴唇舌头的触感一下子在感觉中枢无限放大，从未有过的强烈体感冲击着他的大脑，让他甚至忘了呼吸，直到缺乏氧气而头脑发昏，面色潮红。

感到怀中的人停止了喘息，范丞丞赶紧收回了些许理智，放开了他。松口的瞬间黄明昊终于记起人只要活着就需要呼吸这个真理，大口大口的喘着粗气，眼睛因为窒息而蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，对不上焦点。

可还没等他恢复到可以发出声音，范丞丞一把把他拉到了休息室，按在了墙上。

“我记得你之前说，我才大二，还来不及学多少专业知识。确实，你说的对。”范丞丞把人用手肘横在黄明昊的锁骨处，把他死死地抵在墙上，直勾勾地盯着，看的他发毛。

“但是好歹也学了不少，就比如生殖内分泌学，我当年学的还不错，黄同学，你想检验一下我的学习成果吗？”

无论黄明昊说“想”还是“不想”，本来都无法影响范丞丞接下来的行动，再加上他此时几乎失了神，根本一个完整的音节也发不出来。

腰上约束着宽大校服裤的皮筋被修长的手指扯开，就这么探了进去，他终于意识到应该反抗，可双手被范丞丞左手单手握在一起，压在了头顶的墙上。

“男性生殖器官分为外生殖器和内生殖器。外生殖器包括阴茎和阴囊，内生殖器包括生殖腺、生殖管道和附属腺体……”

伴随着范丞丞在黄明昊耳边的低语，他的指尖开始在他的下身缓缓活动，停留在了囊袋处，温热交互，黄明昊不可抑制地下身一颤。

“睾丸是男性的主要性器官，为椭圆体，表面光滑，前端游离，后面附有系膜，分别悬垂于两侧阴囊内。”

“皮肤的深面为肉膜，是阴囊的浅筋膜，肉膜在正中线向深部发出阴囊中隔，将阴囊腔分隔为左右两部，分别容纳两侧的睾丸与附睾。”他边说，边把手指按在了那条中缝上，轻柔地抚摸。

随即又把手完全覆盖在了上面，感受着两颗柔软的触感，温热掌心里它们极缓慢地膨胀，“生精细胞对温度比较敏感，所以当体温升高时，阴囊舒张，便于降低阴囊内的温度。”

如果说刚刚经历过一场吻后的黄明昊还残留一口气，那么现在在范丞丞手指的拨弄下，他只有丢盔卸甲缴械投降的份。

指节分明的手缓缓移动，轻轻抚摸，在刺激下下身逐渐充血，受快感挟持，他没忍住发出了轻轻的喘息。

不出所料，感受到他下身的苏醒，范丞丞的手逐渐向那里移动。

“阴茎由阴茎海绵体和尿道海绵体组成。前方有尿道外口，排尿和射精时尿液或精液由此排出体外。海绵体充血后，可坚硬勃起完成性生活。长度在不同的种族和不同的个体之间有较大的差异……”

他顿了顿，语气更加低沉伴随了些呼吸不畅的气息，“比如你这个长度，就很可以。”

手轻轻触碰顶端，“尿道海绵体向前延伸逐渐变为膨大的阴茎头部。”

随即向下缓缓撸动，“阴茎皮肤在阴茎头部向内反折，形成一个筒状的双层皮肤皱襞，包在阴茎头上，称为包皮。”

此时红的发胀的头部完全暴露在了空气中，在范丞丞的话语和触感双重作用下，极度羞耻感窜上脸颊，黄明昊终于得以开口说话，“你在干什么，范丞丞，你，哈，你是不是有病……”

“对我就是有病。”范丞丞过于坦荡的陈述让黄明昊哑口无言。

“本来只是想找个实习给简历加点内容，没想到把自己坑了，喜欢上了一个整天打架的高中生，你说，我不是有病是什么？嗯？”

黄明昊难得迟钝，“喜欢谁？”

“你啊，宝贝。”

看着他愣神的样子，范丞丞再次用嘴覆盖上他的唇瓣，一番细密的厮磨啃咬之后才舍得放开，“你不早就知道了吗？”

下半身微凉的触感让黄明昊这才意识到自己的下半身衣物已被尽数褪下，而范丞丞手上的动作逐渐放肆，现在已经在那根上下套弄了起来。

每当黄明昊开口想说话，就会被迫承受范丞丞突然加速的手上动作，快感如潮，拍打得他始终无法好好的说话。

刺激累积到一定程度，他的意识开始涣散，被按住的双手也仅靠着范丞丞的力量维持在头顶，双腿发软，这时房间里传来了一声娇媚的呻吟。

他花了点时间才意识到，这样的声音竟然是从自己齿缝间泄露出来的，怎么会这样，黄明昊觉得快要不认识自己了。明明他是男性，范丞丞也是男性，可为什么，他竟然一点也不感到排斥，还在他的爱抚中不可自拔。

如果在这间房间里有人病了，那么自己肯定不能排除在外。

“丞……”这是他此时可以唯一能勉强发出的音节。

突然门外传来一阵笃笃笃玻璃敲击声，有人在校医室门外。

“范医生？你还在吗？校医室怎么开着灯没人？”

听到陌生的声音黄明昊一下汗毛竖起，心脏骤停，却只见范丞丞丝毫没有停下手中动作的意思。

“嘘”，他轻声说，“是保安。如果你发出声音，我们就都会被发现，要小心一点。”

嘴上说着小心点，却恶质地突然把黄明昊拦腰抱起，放到了床上，床不堪负重发出吱呀声响，引得保安又敲了敲大门的玻璃。

敲击声让黄明昊动都不敢动，自己虽身为校霸，可被人压在床上这件事前所未有。头还在发昏，范丞丞的手却不等人，休息室门外的一切似乎和他没有关系，他现在只专注于撩拨身下之人。

在不断的抚弄下黄明昊攀上了高峰，随着一阵抽搐一股白色混浊液从下身顶端射出。

伤口因为拉扯而轻微开裂，重新渗出了血珠。看到这一幕范丞丞凑上前，用舌尖把它舔舐干净，再开口声音沙哑得不像话。

“你说，你好痛，我亲亲你就不痛了。我也好痛，我的下面胀得发疼，你可不可以也救救我。”

“救救我吧，宝贝。”

黄明昊开口，嗓音颤抖，“我要怎么救你。”，我明明自身难保。

“有一些知识，课本并不会教。”随着范丞丞的低语，黄明昊感受到尾椎骨处他的手指摩挲，按在了他的排泄口。那里是连他自己都不曾碰过的绝对领域，感受到触碰，他不由得加紧了臀部。

“当前列腺受到刺激时，你也会很快乐。”

指尖探了进去，带着他自己刚刚射出的精液做润滑。一根手指就这么畅通无阻的进去了，此时黄明昊才知道范丞丞到底想要的是什么。

他的指缘关节处带了写字磨出来的茧，在内壁刮蹭着，刺激着黄明昊的神经，当碰到一点时，他的身体止不住的颤栗。

“你也感受到了是吗？”范丞丞俯身凑到他耳边，“就是这里。”

手指逐渐增加，他明明心痒难耐，但还是耐心地为身下的人扩张，听着黄明昊的呼吸变得急促，他觉得自己已经在发狂的边缘。

听到范丞丞皮带解开的声音，黄明昊突然开口，“会痛吗？”

范丞丞意识到，黄明昊这是默许了的意思，他本应想知道这默许背后的含义，究竟是迫不得已的服从还是他原本就对自己有情谊。可是原始的欲望让他不顾一切把所有因果都抛在了脑后。此时此刻，他只想占有他身体上的每一寸肌肤。

“我会温柔的。”

说着话，他跪在了黄明昊身前，先把自己身上的衣服一件一件脱下，再解掉了黄明昊校服上的所有纽扣。最终他们一起赤身裸体，完全暴露在了对方眼前。

范丞丞跪在床尾，用他那双好看的手分开了黄明昊的双腿，挺身把自己缓慢送入，双手撑着床，控制腰腹开始前后抽动。

黄明昊看到了撑在他身侧的手臂，它们呈现出了想象中的青筋暴起的样子，可现在的场景却和原本的想法千差万别。

在不停的顶弄下后穴终于完全放开，被肏得熟透。每当顶到内侧那一点时，黄明昊便从嘴角流淌出娇喘，成为欲望的催化剂，引得身上的人更加用力的动作。

一阵起伏过后，范丞丞支起上半身，握住了黄明昊纤细的脚踝，提起放到肩上，扭头虔诚滴亲吻。多奇妙，他的上半身看起来像是满怀慈悲的天使，但下半身大开大合的猛烈动作却是不折不扣的恶魔。

躺在床上的人由于身体发热，每一寸皮肤都是烧着的，他有些渴望冰凉的触感为他降温，却又渴望能和范丞丞肌肤接触，让他身上的热量再把自己燃烧得更旺一些。

于是他伸出双手，将原本直起身体的人拉了下来，拉到了怀里，把他的头按着埋在了自己的颈窝。

范丞丞顺着他的锁骨亲吻，从肩膀到脖子，再缓缓向下，停留在了他胸前的粉嫩的两点上，舌尖拨弄，直到两边都同样的坚硬泛红。

这个小孩这么回事，天天打架，但身体却这么敏感，稍微一碰就是一片绯红。

肉体相撞发出淫靡的拍打声，床晃动的扭曲声响，沉重的喘息，再加上明明想要克制却还是发出的娇喘，在这样不绝于耳的声音里两人几乎达到高潮。

休息室原本平整的床单变得凌乱不堪，地上凌乱的堆着脱下来的衣物。看着黄明昊泥泞不堪的下身范丞丞产生了对自己的憎恶和羞愧。

他抱着黄明昊来到洗手池边，先用酒精把洗手盆里里外外消毒了三遍，才放了温水，为黄明昊清洗下身。

黄明昊手臂挂在他的脖子上，本来是任由他摆弄的状态，突然张口用力咬了一范丞丞的耳垂。很痛，范丞丞第一反应就是用手捂住，但是很快反应自己还抱着黄明昊，不能松手，只能就这么忍着疼开口，“你如果恨我，想打我，甚至想杀了我，都等清洗结束后好吗。一切我都甘愿承受。”

“我问你”，黄明昊松开牙齿，舔了舔范丞丞耳垂上的牙印，“你是真的喜欢我吗？”

范丞丞叹了口气，“我范丞丞说出口的喜欢怎么会有假。”

“今晚因为你，我回不了宿舍了，你说，怎么办？”

黄明昊晃动着脚丫，玩味地看着范丞丞的反应。

听到这句话范丞丞眼睛亮了，“你不怪我？”

“怪还是要怪的，但是我现在太困了，怪不动了。”

“好”，范丞丞忙不迭地答应，拿了条毛巾帮黄明昊擦干净身上的水分，放他落地。

胡乱把自己的身体也处理了一下，穿上衣服，快速将休息室床铺换成新的，转身就想出去，却不成想被黄明昊拉住了手臂。

“去哪里啊范医生？”他的眼眸在月光下闪闪发亮，带着超出了他这个年龄该有的狡黠。

“这，我，你不是困吗，床帮你铺好了，我去外面办公桌趴着睡……”现在轮到范丞丞支支吾吾了。

“丞丞。”他叫的丞丞，似乎还和别人口里的不一样，软软糯糯，一听骨头都变得酥脆。

“你不和我一起睡吗？我听说，恋人都是一起睡的。”

当范丞丞迷迷糊糊被带到了床上，从背后抱住黄明昊的时候，他才意识到黄明昊刚刚说了些什么，小心翼翼地询问道：“我们，是恋人吗？”

小孩的声音隔着后背，听起来更加稚嫩，“不是吗？你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，我们居然都喜欢同性，着实病得不轻。”

“再说了，我们都一起睡过了，你不会是不想负责吧？”尾音高高翘起，带着明知故问的俏皮。

“怎么可能。”范丞丞用力把手臂收紧，“你知不知道，能拥有你，是我曾经想也不敢想的求之不得。”

黄明昊是范丞丞的心病，生来就带着这份沉疴顽疾，是他曾以为的无药可医。但他不曾想过，自己对黄明昊来说也是救赎，是良药，是世间万物中的那个不可替代的唯一。

命里带你，无药可医。

END  



End file.
